Pikmin: Journey Through Time
'This is part of the multipart series known as the Light Warrior Saga. ' The first chapter in the Light Warrior Saga sets the stage for the events later and also has the original Light Warriors gain their name and powers. The year is unknown, it takes place some time after the main Pikmin Series. Synopsis The Pikmin started learning. Olimar had taught them more than enough to become civilized. They learned to talk, use weapons, and to build and use shelters other than Onions. In a small town in the Perplexing Pool lives many families of Pikmin. One family with the last name Blossom. Of the Blossom family there was Jake and Felt, brother and sister. Jake was a courageous young Red Pikmin who went on adventures with his friends Jesse Major and Dylan Wist. Felt, a Pink Pikmin, picked on her brother as she felt he wasn't acting his age. Jesse was very quiet and reserved Cyan Pikmin, and had a strange sense of pride. He's the smartest of the group. On the other hand Dylan was a strong, hardworking Silver Pikmin. He was the apprentice to the village blacksmith. Also living in the village was a young yellow Pikmin Named Banana Cream. Her only apparent character trait is that she's obsessed over Jake. She's good friends with Felt and goes hyperactive after eating chocolate. Jake, Jesse, and Dylan wanted to go to the nearby University together and they all left their village when it was time to leave. Having no caravan or Bulborb mounts in their name, they walked for weeks to get there, sleeping in tents along the way. Eventually they met a Yellow Pikmin named Ryan Acorn who was also going to this University. He spends most of his time reading a strange book. They became friends quickly and continued their trek to University. The travellers finally made it to the City of the Forest of Hope, where the University resided. One semester into learning something unexpected happened. The local Government hired Jake, Jesse, Dylan, and Ryan for a secret project they were working on. They all accepted it and were shipped on a first class carriage to a secret Government base in the Valley of Repose. The Project was called "Project Time Sail". The four Pikmin were chosen to go forward in time via an Onion was outfitted with an experimental Time Machine. The four friends got onboard the Onion and the Time Machine was engaged. The whole world span around them as they flew through time. Almost instantly everything stopped. They peered out the window that was installed into the onion. The world was covered in destroyed Pikmin cities and crawling with black Pinchipede-like creatures. In horror Ryan turned the Time Machine in reverse and again the world spun. They told the Government officials of what they saw. They figured that some kind of Pinchipede creatures are responsible. The four had to first find out more information about these Pinchipedes, governmentally dubbed Dlentipedes. They built a Pikmin army and searched the land for these creatures day and night. While discovering new breeds of Pikmin not yet modernized, they also discovered new predators. After much research, the hypothesis was that the Dlentipedes were a race of deadly Pinchipedes that would wipe out the Pikmin race. The four killed many of the evil Dlentipedes with their armies of Pikmin. The four stumbled upon the Tyrant Dlentipede as well, the largest and strongest Dlentipede they had faced yet. They put together an army and faced the monster. The battle was lost, the Tyrant Dlentipede carried a cannon that launched bomb rocks, a small device that could freeze Pikmin, poisonous tail, and saliva that burned like acid. The army shrank and the Pikmin had no where else to turn. They retreated. They had given up. The Government sent armies of troops to defeat the Dlentipedes... no soul ever returned. Not all was lost however, Ryan told Jake, Jesse, and Dylan about his book. It told of a magical power that increased the minds and abilities of whoever controls it. They decided to look for it, even if it was a myth, they had nothing to lose. Their search would change their lives forever. They followed the clues to a ruined temple. They all found a tomb under the temple ruins. It had Pikmin writings covering the walls. In the center lay a box, a box that held the power. Jesse opened the box and a flash of light came out and dazed all of them. Inside held what they were looking for, a gift from the Angels. The power came with sturdy armour, powerful magical weapons, enhanced physical abilities, and increased logical and wit. They went back to the Dlentipedes and used their new supernatural abilities to destroy their leader. When the Tyrant Dlentipede died, the other Dlentipedes retreated and changed color from black to white. They had been controlled by the Tyrant. The heroes went back to the Government and everyone celebrated the victory. However time can not be changed. Timelines are permanent and everlasting. They didn't change the future, and the Tyrant Dlentipede was no ordinary denizen of Earth. But rather a Black Fantasy, the first of many to attack Earth. Continued in Pikmin: The Shadow Plague. Notes Category:Sagas Category:Serials Category:Light Warriors